


Jupiter and Mars

by ScorpioSnoopy666



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Gen, Love, Music, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666
Summary: Red finds himself in a situation that's much more gentle than all the reports and murders.(I don't own 'Among Us' or the characters of Red and Black, they rightly belong to the devs of Inner Sloth. I only own the interpretations of the characters and the story itself.)
Relationships: red x black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Jupiter and Mars

Stars sparkled and glowed brilliantly from outside the window of the Skeld.  
Same could be said for the view most -if not all- of the time the Skeld was speeding through space towards the different goals in the course.

What the mission was, none could remember exactly, but it was nice for the crewmates to work together in the different tasks on the ship.  
Being together, the crew were almost like a newfound family, especially to some of the younger crewmates.  
That didn't hide the fact that there was something much darker going on within the ship's walls.

One way or another, an imposter had stowed away on board and had crudely mimicked the form of a crew member to fly under the radar.  
A few crew members, over the steady course of two to three weeks, had been steadily picked off.  
The killer had been careful to plot out the disappearances, sabotaging the wires and mechanics of the ship accordingly, only to silently close in on their prey like a shark.

Red had been one of the lucky few left alive, or so it seemed, and he was thankful that he had been able to see another day of the ship's voyage through.  
His shiny red suit was slightly spotted with oil, as he had been helping out with fixing the engines and reactor that day.  
It was one of the very few times that Red was thankful that his gloves were black, so they wouldn't be outwardly ruined.  
At least, not from a far-off perspective.

His name...well, it wasn't important, but so many of the fellow crewmates had taken to calling him "Red", both due to his suit and his red-hot temper when it came to imposter interrogation.  
He was one of the rare ones to make an imposter or protector of one of the killers crack thanks to his past as a lieutenant at the local police station; the same town where the Skeld had been built and launched.  
He was a clear candidate for leader, and many -if not all- of the crewmates treated him as such.

Though he wasn't as young as he used to be in those days, it was safe to say that he was still just as hardy, his mind still as sharp as a tack, like that 18 year old at the force, eager to start a new case.  
Twenty years can change a person, and no mistake.  
He didn't expect to be selected for this particular space cruise, alongside nine others, but hey. If it paid the bills, it paid the bills, he supposed.

He took a moment to stop at the storage room, leaning against one of the walls and tightening his boots, before he heard something from the cafeteria.  
His head snapped up, a buzz of curiosity rocketing through his skull.  
It didn't sound like the usual chirr of the machines, or the chatter of crewmates -why would there be? As far as he was aware, he was the only one awake-, but.....it sounded like the strum of a guitar and someone singing along.

The voice was warm and gentle, and it filled Red with a feeling that travelled from his helmet to his boots.  
Unlike the invasive tingle of the medbay scanners, it was a nice feeling of comfortable warmth, making Red's hard expression soften ever-so slightly.

**"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. **  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. **  
In other words, hold my hand. **  
In other words, baby, kiss me..." ************

********** **

********** **

He knew this song.  
Fuzzy memories of him sitting at the record player as a young boy on a cold December night came floating back.  
The scent of his mother's perfume, and the stinging but homely smell of his father's homebrew whiskey wafted around their small living room, as this song played in the background, alongside the fireplace's gentle crackling.

**"Fill my heart with song, oh let me sing forevermore.  
You are all I long for, all I want and I adore.." ******

********

********

Differing from the original singer, this voice was female, which intrigued Red.  
There wasn't many women on the Skeld last time he checked; from what he remembered, there were only three, at least, on the craft.  
Not that women couldn't do as well as the males on the craft, but in this particular crew, the ratio between the genders were questioningly uneven.  
Was it because of the application process? he didn't know.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he followed the voice towards the cafeteria, the metal-alloy rectangles beneath his feet softly clunked and rumbled in time with his quiet steps, until he got to the door.

There she was.  
Black, or as she introduced herself to the others, Onyx.  
She was only about twenty-nine or so, and a brilliantly fast member of the crew.  
Picking up tasks like nobody's business, not to mention she'd accompany others between tasks so they wouldn't have to go alone.  
She was putting her life at risk, sure, but it didn't hurt to make sure the others were safe and not caught off-guard by anything.

Now there she was, bathed in starlight, the constellations reflecting off her helmet's closed visor, as she picked and strummed at the mahogany guitar in her hands.  
The gloves didn't seem to make a difference to her playing, and her voice! Wow!  
The mere sound of it left Red hypnotized at the door, just enjoying the show.

**"In other words, please be true. **  
In other words, I love you." ********

********** **

********** **

Red felt a dreamy smile creep onto his lips, as the crewmate plucked the guitar strings skillfully.  
He remembered her confiding in him about her younger days; she'd had a hard life with an even harder father and a strict crow of a mother, and wanted to go into one of the musical professions.  
Her parents disapproved of it, and forced her to learn science which she hated at first, but then it grew on her.  
She was only eighteen when she made it into university -same age when Red joined the force- working hard to earn her Masters and PHD in astronomy and physics.  
To earn a bit of extra money outside her part-time job as a cashier at a music shop, she would busk on the streets as much as she could just to get by, and from then on, she couldn't bear to part with her guitar, which she nicknamed 'Cadence'.

**"Fill my heart with song, oh let me sing, forevermore. **  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore..." ********

********** **

********** **

Moving closer, making sure to keep silent, Red inched his way towards the musician while her head was turned away, looking out of the window as she played.  
Red made sure that he didn't bump into any tables or accidentally kick the vent, so as to not spook her.  
Didn't want her to think there was an imposter around, after all.  
If that happened, he'd be flushed out of the airlock before he could say "I'm not sus."

**"In other words, please be true....." ******

********

********

Red had joined her at the windows by now, his voice harmonizing perfectly with her angelic vocals, making Black look a little startled at first, though her guitar picking didn't falter.  
At the end of the song, the two smiled at each other from under their helmets, as Black moved closer to Red to stand by him, the top of her guitar resting in her hand while the rest of the body was on the ground, leaning against her leg.

The two stood in silence, Red feeling her tender hand carefully move into his own hold, her thumb on the back of his hand.  
Their fingers interlocked, silence still remaining.  
If the imposter came, they would be ready, but for now, they wanted to let things remain serene between them.  
If it was only for a few minutes, let it be a few minutes.  
If an hour, and then some, then let it be like this.

Their hearts were beating as one, basking in the content atmosphere of the room and the silent bond between each other.  
Red was one of the very few men that had genuinely been kind to her, for no personal gain other than to see her smile.  
She liked that.  
As much as she tried to hide it, she couldn't help but feel at ease around him, no matter how hard and rough his exterior may be.

Red, likewise, was allowed to let his guard down around her.  
Her loving personality was infectious, and he liked it that way, able to just stay with her in euphoric bliss without anything to disrupt or annoy him.  
Being alongside the quiet crewmate was wonderful.  
What more could they both want?

He turned to her, with a gruff but soft statement of, "you have a lovely voice, sweetheart", the words melting into Onyx's mind and ears, her heart beating a little louder.  
Prouder, if you will.

"Thanks, Red" she replied, the ex-officer could hear the smile in her tone.  
He was certain the two were blushing; he could feel the heat rising in his skin.  
He didn't seem to mind.  
The two enjoyed each other's company, and that's all they could ask for.

**"In other words, I love you." ******

********

********

FIN


End file.
